


Forgetmenots

by ArtyMissK



Series: Poems, Mathoms & Other Things [2]
Category: The Hobbit All Media Types
Genre: Dis because she’s awesome, F/M, First Crush, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:59:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtyMissK/pseuds/ArtyMissK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine being Fili and Kili’s little sister and their reactions when they find out you have a crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgetmenots

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclosures apply, I own neither the Hobbit or LOTR. (Well except a rather nerdy collection of the books and movies!)

Flowers, every Thursday there were new ones, red ones, pink ones, yellow ones and it was always on Thursday. This had been bothering Kili for several weeks now, not that he’d told anyone, but he couldn’t work out where the damned things were coming from. 

 

It could be that mother had just suddenly taken to having flowers in the house, but she’s never really liked them, of course she could have an admirer but they’d have to get past uncle Thorin, and no one would ever dare send flowers to you because they would have to deal with both of your older brothers.

 

Funnily enough today was of course Thursday, which meant that when he and Fee got back after a days work in the forge there would be new flowers on the kitchen table, taunting him with their riddles and mystery. Apparently they had arrived this morning after he and Fee had gone to work, so whoever they were from was clearly scared of your brothers.

 

“Amad!” his sister calls as she run down the stairs. “I’m going to the library.”

 

“Ok dear-heart don’t stay too late.” was your mothers only response before she was gone.

 

“Oh, hi uncle.” she says opening the door to leave, letting uncle in in the process.

 

“Off to the library again, she must have read every book in Erid Luin this month.” and Kili hears the mirth in his uncles voice.

 

“Well as long as she’s happy.” replies mother.

 

“Why is she happy?” he asks “Is it something to do with the flowers?” uncle and mother share a look almost as if they are having a silent conversation, apparently uncle wins.

 

“Fili, Kili come and sit down” starts uncle “Now if you must know, your sister recently developed feelings for a young darrow,”

 

“I knew it,” Kili interrupts, “I knew it was something to do with the flowers!”

 

“Well yes dear, he does brings the flowers by every week,”

 

“Who is he?” demands Fili, slamming his fist on the table, already deciding on ways to torment your would be admirer.

 

“Tells us!” the brothers say in unison unable to take the suspense.

 

They were gently told that you were in a relationship with the shy and timid scribe Ori, and had been for some months, after you’d admitted your feelings for one another after lessons one Thursday evening, it had taken three weeks before Ori offered to walk you home – it so happened that uncle Thorin had been walking back from a meeting with Balin and had seen the two of you, keeping his distance he watched as Ori walked you to the front door of you family home and timidly kissed your cheek, before skittering off towards his own home.

 

That night Thorin and Dis had spoken of this event and your mother confessed that she had noticed the change in your attitude and how you presented yourself and within the week they had been to speak with the lads older brother the respectable one, not the shifty one, of course.

 

The following Thursday the first bunch of flowers arrived, sweet really the gesture, so un-darrow like and yet seemed to cause such excitement for the young dam. It was only a matter a time before the courting announcement was made.

 

Once this had all been explained to the brothers they both tried their hardest to remain composed it was difficult yes especially for Kili, you were his little sister and in his opinion were too young to know what a crush was, let alone have one.

 

After dinner the brothers went to their room and started deciding on which tests they would put their would be brother-in-law through, watching through their window for you to return, which you did of course, hand in hand with your apparent boyfriend kissing when you reached the front door. Without saying the word the brothers decided that the tests would start in the morning.

 

~

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the imaginexhobbit submission ‘Imagine being Fili and Kili’s little sister and their reactions when they find out you have a crush.’ I chose Ori to be the receiver of your love because he’s just so cute and there isn’t enough love for him and I had to include Dis cause she’s awesome.
> 
>  
> 
> Just to let you know I’ve got a fan based tumblr…if you want to check it out it’s and leave me a request for a fic or an art!fill it’s: www.durinsmistress.tumblr.com


End file.
